The Perfect Song
by shorty6636
Summary: Today Is a big day and The Vampire Queen will make sure it will be a day that will never be forgotten.


**Authors Note: This is a Songfic One-Shot. This story is Dedicated to my partner who I have been with for about 5 years. When I heard this song I couldn't help but think of my future with her. So I ended up writing this story and put in the song I want to sing for her on our big day later on in life.**

**The characters belong to Adventure Time and The song belongs to Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**

**Enjoy they story **

**And Viri I love you with all my heart! **

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

I look at myself and examine the clothes I'm wearing. Nice dress black boots, nice pressed black suit pants, a red suit shirt with a black vest, and one white tie. Which was supposed to be red but I got nervous and ate the red so now it's white. And to top it all off I'm wearing a perfectly fitted suit jacket. I look pretty damn good in a suit not only that I placed my hair back into a basic pony tail. So I look even better.

I hear a knock at my door and my good buddy Finn walks in. He's dressed in a suit too except his shirt is light blue with a white tie and white dress shoes. I chuckle a bit seeing that he still has his hat on.

"Ready to go out there Marceline?" He asked happily

I smile "As ready as I'll ever be" still feeling a bit nervous

"Well come on man, don't wanna be late for your own wedding" he said smiling while opening the door wide and rushing out

I can't help but smile at this kid's hyper active energy. I take a deep breath and slowly float my way out of the room. As soon as I got up to the alter stage I decide it would be best to actually stand on my feet. I look around for a moment and see all of my friends and candy citizens sitting down and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Then a soft violin plays out and everyone stands up. The two large double doors open up and there stands the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Standing there in a white elegant grown is the person I can't be without. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I swallow a small lump in my throat feeling nervous again. I look back at Finn and he grins giving me the thumbs up. I smile back and breathe again watching as this beautiful young woman walk up to the alter and stand in front of me. I carefully remove the veil and look into those beautiful eyes that stare into my soul. We must have been staring at each other for a long time because Peppermint cleared his throat loudly in order for us to pay attention. To which was cute because we ended up blushing at one another.

An old candy priest smiles "Citizens we are gathered here today" …..

_End of Marceline's POV_

The wedding ceremony was over and now everyone was enjoying the wedding reception. Candy people are dancing along with other citizens from different kingdoms that came a long way for this wedding. The now Queen of the Candy Kingdom smiles watching everyone dance till a voice calls her out.

"Keep smiling like that and your cheeks are going to hurt" the voice said chuckling

The young woman smiles more and wraps her arms around her lover "It's worth it"

Marceline smiles and pulls her Queen closer to her "I couldn't agree with you more sugar" then presses a soft kiss on the others lips.

As the party went on the music settled down and everyone looked to the stage seeing Peppermint butler walk up on stage.

"As tradition it is now for our newlyweds to have their first dance together, but the song will be sang by none other than our Queen Marceline" he said happily

Everyone cheered as the Queens slowly made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Bubblegum couldn't help but lightly blush as her vampire hooked up a mic earpiece. As soon as she was hooked up she gave a slight nod to the small orchestra. A soft piano plays out and the Queens slowly sway to the music.

Marceline looks into her lover's eyes and starts to sing to her

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

She slowly twirls the Candy Queen and gently pulls her back close to her

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Bubblegum couldn't help but tear up a bit as she glides across the dance floor with her wife

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Marceline notices the tears and caresses lets her thumb caress the tears away then carefully twirls her lover once again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Queen Bubblegum couldn't help it anymore; she quickly wrapped her arms around her lover's neck holding on tightly and softly cry against her partner. Marceline lightly smiles and holds onto her wife.

_One step closer  
One step closer_

They held onto each other not letting go and slowly swayed side to side with the music

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

As soon as the music ended everyone cheered and whistled loudly. Marceline felt her wife pick up her head and look up at her. The vampire couldn't help but smile and wipe the tears away.

"I love you Bonnibel" she softly whispered

The Candy Queen sniffled a bit and smiled "I love you too Marceline"

They leaned into one another and shared a kiss. The kiss that proved that their love lasted long than a thousand years.

* * *

**P.S. - I THINK THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! ;)**


End file.
